Premonition
by Purple Lilac8
Summary: (AU) Lee is on a contact zero mission, when one of his enemies returns. Amanda is put in harms way. (I don't own these characters.)


Premonition

Amanda King Stetson sat at her desk in the Q Bureau staring at her calendar. Her period was two weeks late. Two weeks late she thought as she shook her head and recounted. She knew it would come out the same because she had already counted a half a dozen times. Yes, two weeks late. It doesn't mean I am pregnant she thought, it is probably just stress. Amanda let her mind wander back over the past month… "Lee I want to tell everyone we are married" Amanda said Lee sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Amanda we have discussed this so many times and we always come to the same conclusion that keeping our marriage a secret is the best way to keep our family safe. "I'm tired of a part time marriage and a few stolen moments. I want to share my life with you full time." Amanda replied as she flopped down in her desk chair. Lee's heart ached, his wife of almost six months looked so sad. He stood up from his chair and crossed the room to her pulling her into his embrace. He felt Amanda relax and lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you Amanda Stetson" Lee whispered. "I love you too" she said "I miss you Lee" Lee gazed into her eyes. "I know, at least we are going away this weekend. Two whole days just you and me. I can't think of a better way to celebrate our six month anniversary." Amanda smiled lovingly at Lee and then pressed her lips to his…. Amanda ran her fingers across her lips at the memory of Lee's lips on hers, her left hand came to rest on her abdomen "I'm having Lee's baby" she thought. That weekend must have been when the baby was conceived. They had only left the hotel room for meals, the rest of the time was spent making love. Then everything had gone wrong. Monday morning Lee had been called into Billy's office and given a contact zero assignment out of the country. They were not able to say goodbye because Amanda had been at a teacher conference for Philip, she had found out about the assignment when she returned and found the note Lee had left for her on her desk. That had been four weeks ago. Lee had made all his check-ins so he was alright. Amanda stood up from her desk and decided to call it a day. As she walked through IFF's parking lot she had the feeling that someone was watching her. Once she reached her car she stretched casually scanning the parking lot but didn't see anyone. Shaking her head she climbed into the car and backed out of her parking space. She headed in the direction of Lee's apartment, unaware of the black sedan following her.

Thirty minutes later Amanda was letting herself into Lee's apartment. She headed straight to the bathroom where she took out the pregnancy test she had just purchased. After following the instructions she placed the test on the counter and walked into Lee's bedroom where she sat on the bed to wait the four minutes. She knew deep down the test would be positive. She was never late, and now that she thought about it she had been really tired lately. Her breasts were tender and just this morning she had felt nauseous. Amanda glanced at her watch and sighed it was time. She headed back into the bathroom and picked up the test a bright pink plus sign starred back at her "oh my gosh" she exclaimed "were having a baby" she said to the empty room. Amanda threw her garbage away and turned out the light. Once she was at the front door she stopped and looked around Lee's apartment wishing he was there. After a few minutes she walked through the door pulling it shut behind her. Walking past the stairwell toward the elevator she had that odd sensation that she was being watched. She jabbed the down button and nervously looked around. She gave a sigh of relief once she was safely in the elevator. Once in the lobby she scanned the area before hurrying to her car. On the way home she kept glancing in the rear view mirror to see if she was being followed.

As soon as the elevator doors closed the man stepped out of the stairwell and walked to Lee Stetson's apartment door. He looked up and down the hallway and then quickly picked the lock. Once inside the apartment he made a quick search. He was looking for anything to use to get to Scarecrow. He knew from his last encounter with the great Scarecrow that he could use the lovely Mrs. King, however one always hoped for more leverage. He hit pay dirt when he found a secret compartment in the roll top desk. Now he stood holding a marriage certificate for Amanda King and Lee Stetson dated February 13th 1987. "Well, well the mighty Scarecrow has married his partner." He thought as he carefully placed everything back in the secret compartment. He then continued his search in the bedroom, which didn't turn up anything as he was heading toward the door he decided to check the bathroom. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and was turning to leave when a cardboard box in the waste basket caught his eye. He bent down and read "home pregnancy test" An evil smile lit up his face. He picked up the wastebasket and rummaged through it until he found the test stick. Turning it over he saw the pink plus sign "oh yes I can definitely use this against Stetson" he thought as he dropped it back into the waste basket and set it back in its original spot beside the toilet. Then he hurriedly left the apartment.

The next morning when Amanda arrived at IFF she gave Mrs. Marsten the correct password and then took the closet elevator down to the bull pen. Once through the double doors she slowed her pace and scanned the room looking for Mr. Melrose. She spotted him at the coffee pot and immediately headed in his direction. "Mr. Melrose, Sir May I have a word with you?" "Good morning Amanda." Billy replied as he added a spoon of sugar to his coffee and stirred. "Come into my office and we can talk" Billy said as he headed towards his office. Amanda followed and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Billy closed the door and took his seat. "Amanda, Lee has made his morning check-in" "Oh, that is good. Sir, I was hoping to take some personal time off. I realize that this may not be the best time, but Mother is visiting her sister Lillian for the next two weeks. Philip and Jamie are going camping with Joe, and I thought this would be a great time to get away and relax" Amanda said taking a deep breath. Billy shook his head, it always amazed him how much Amanda could say in one breath. "Of course you can have some time off, how does two weeks sound?" Billy asked smiling. "Great " Amanda said opening her purse and pulling out an envelope. "Could you give this to Lee if he returns before I do." "Sure Amanda" Billy said reaching across his desk to take the letter and place it in his top desk drawer. Amanda stood to leave and a wave of dizziness came over her. She grabbed the chair to steady herself. Billy hurried around from behind the desk. "Are you alright?" Billy asked with concern. He helped her sit back in the chair she just vacated. "Maybe you should see Dr. McJohn before you leave?" Billy suggested. Amanda shook her head. "I'm fine sir, I just skipped breakfast this morning." She stood up carefully and gave Billy a reassuring smile. "Good bye Mr. Melrose" Amanda said as she walked to the door. "Take care of yourself Amanda" Billy said. "I will sir" and then she was out the door. Billy watched her walk out of the bull pen. "I hope she is ok "he thought as he picked up a file from his desk and opened it.

Lee Stetson stashed his carry on bag in the overhead bin and sat down in his seat. He stretched his long legs and gazed out the window. He was finally going home. "Home" he thought. He couldn't wait to see Amanda. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "My Amanda" He thought smiling. It had been a long four weeks. He missed Amanda and the boys. Dotty too. His arms ached to hold his wife. He was planning on setting a record for the fastest debriefing in the agency's history. He drifted off to sleep as the plane taxied down the runway.

Amanda was running, it was night time and the full moon was shining brightly. She stopped to glance nervously over her shoulder, the light from the moon revealed a dark purple bruise on her left cheek. Amanda suddenly bent over in pain and fell to her knees, the left side of her blouse was soaked in blood. "Oh Lee I need you" she whispered. Her eyes closed as she fell to the ground her hands wrapped around her lower abdomen.

Lee woke with a start, he was breathing heavy and his shirt was damp with perspiration. He looked around at the other passengers on the plane as he tried to slow his breathing. Amanda is fine he thought trying to reassure himself, but the dream seemed so real. "She's fine" he whispered He shook his head trying to get the image of Amanda in a blood soaked blouse out of his mind. He glanced at his watch and groaned. He had another hour before the plane landed in D.C. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and prayed that Amanda was safe.

Billy Melrose sat behind his desk reading a field report, when his phone rang. "Melrose" He said. "What?" he bellowed as he stood up. "How long ago?" he asked as he walked over to his office door. "Call me as soon as you know more." He opened the door "Francine, my office now" he hollered as he headed back to his desk to hang up the phone. Francine came in immediately "What is it Billy?" she asked. "Addi Birol escaped from prison two days ago." "Two days ago? Why weren't we told right away?" Francine asked. Billy shook his head. "I don't know, but right now our first concern is to get Amanda in protective custody. Billy grabbed the phone and dialed Amanda's number, after six rings he hung up "Damn, she must have left already" "Billy if Birol kidnaps her again Lee would never forgive us." Francine said. "Did she say where she was going?" "She left a letter for Lee" Billy said excitedly. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out the envelope. He felt awkward reading a personal letter to Lee. He sighed and tore opened the envelope.

Dear Lee,

I have decided to take a vacation, since Mother will be visiting Aunt Lillian and the boys will be with Joe. I will be at 21387

Amanda

Billy read it twice, What does 21387 mean He thought. "Well where is she staying?" Francine asked interrupting Billy's thoughts. He handed the letter to Francine who read it and then asked the million dollar question "What is 21387?" "I wish I knew" Billy replied. "Francine call every available agent in for a meeting in one hour. Zulu Blue – respond without question."

Lee Stetson walked through the agency door and headed straight for the closet elevator. He pushed the clothes out of the way and stepped in the elevator for the short ride down to the bull pen. As he exited the elevator he was surprised to see so many agents still working at their desks. They all looked tense and Lee had a bad feeling that something really big was going down. He stopped at Billy's door and knocked. "Come in" Billy barked. Lee opened the door "Tell me you have a lead." Billy said looking up from a stack of files on his desk. "Lee thank God you're back. Do the numbers 21387 mean anything to you?" Billy asked hopefully. Of course it does it's my anniversary Lee thought, but why is Billy asking me about that sequence of numbers. "Uh Billy, what is going on here you can cut the tension with a knife." "Lee sit down." Billy said firmly. Lee knew something was really wrong if Billy wanted him to sit down. "Is Amanda ok" Lee asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of Billy's desk. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but think of the vivid dream he had on the plane. "I hope so." Billy said. Lee stood up "What do mean you hope so?" Lee shouted. "Amanda started a two week vacation this morning and this afternoon I received word that Addi Birol escaped from Prison two days ago." Lee started pacing. "I can't let him take her again." He said running a hand through his hair. "Lee, Amanda left you a letter, that is why I asked you about those numbers." Billy said handing over the letter. Lee quickly read it and said "she is staying at the Crystal Springs Inn in Marion County." Billy walked to the door and bellowed for Francine to call Crystal Springs Inn and transfer the call to him as soon as Amanda was on the phone. After a few minutes Francine peeked her head in the door. "There was no answer." "Let's go." Billy said looking at Lee.

Lee stared out the passenger window of Billy's car. All he could think about was getting to Amanda before Birol did. "Lee, how do the numbers 21387 translate into the Crystal Inn?" Billy asked. Lee sighed, he might as well come clean about their marriage. He had four weeks to decide that he was tired of hiding how he felt about Amanda. He wanted the whole world to know that he was in love with Amanda. "Billy 21387 is code for February 13th 1987, which is the day I married my best friend, partner, and the love of my life. Amanda and I spent our first night as husband and wife at the Crsytal Springs Inn." Lee said looking over at Billy. Billy glanced at Lee with a shocked expression before focusing his attention back on the road. After a few moments Billy asked "Why didn't you tell me?" "We thought Dotty and the boys would be safer if no one knew we were married." "Lee don't you think that Dotty and the boys would be safer if you were all under the same roof. You would be there to protect them if any danger came up. Also, as a married man you would not be eligible for month long contact zero missions." Lee nodded "I know that now. I had a lot of time to think this past month. Billy we have to get to Amanda before Birol does." "We will Birol doesn't know to look for Amanda at the Inn." Billy said. "I know." Lee replied still unable to shake the feeling that Amanda was in danger.

Amanda unlocked her room at the Crystal Springs Inn and flipped on the light switch. She stood frozen by the door, Something didn't feel right. She had an overpowering sense that she should turn and run away. She scanned the room, nothing looked out of place. A wave of nausea came over her, she hurried into the bathroom. She just made it to the toilet when she vomited. I don't remember being this sick with the boys. She thought as she turned on the faucet and rinsed her mouth. She straighten up and turned to leave the bathroom when she came face to face with Addi Birol. "Hello Amanda" he said pointing a gun at her. "or should I say Mrs. Stetson?" Amanda's eyes widen with shock. "Yes I know" he said with an evil smile. He stepped out of the bathroom and motioned her with his gun to follow. Amanda stepped through the bathroom door back into the main room and immediately saw a video camera set up pointed at the bed. She stopped abruptly. She knew Lee would not be coming to her rescue this time. That thought made her sad. In the past she always knew Lee would come for her. Birol stepped towards Amanda caressing her cheek with his hand. Amanda stepped back from him. "I have plans for you, he said taking another step towards Amanda. "I wonder if Scarecrow will enjoy watching me screw his wife?" Amanda gasped there was no way she was sleeping with him. He stepped closer, she could feel his breathe on her cheek. She slapped his face and attempted to get past him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him. "You are very brave, but also very foolish." He said slapping her across her left cheek so forcefully that she fell across the bed momentarily stunned. Before Amanda could react, he was on top of her his weight trapping her. No Amanda thought as he kissed her neck and his hands roamed her body. She was going to be sick again. Stay calm Amanda she told herself. Birol then forcefully kissed her on the lips. Amanda turned her face and tried pushing him away with her hands. Birol ripped open her blouse buttons scattering everywhere. He began kissing her breasts. Amanda continued to struggle, tears stinging her eyes. He rolled off of her and stood. First he removed his shirt and then his pants. Amanda sat up holding her blouse closed and looked away she had no desire to see Addi Birol in his underwear. "Amanda take off your clothes I want you naked. "No" Amanda said firmly. "Do as I say, or I will shoot you." You are going to kill me anyway. I said no." Birol grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her to a standing position. Amanda cried out in pain. He let go of her hair to pull her body to his and that is when Amanda kneed him in the groin and pushed past him. She reached the door and yanked it open, just as he recovered enough to aim his gun and fire. Amanda felt a burning pain in her left side as she crossed the threshold. She raced down the hallway, out the side door into the cool night air. The full moon was shining brightly. Amanda stopped, she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't have her car keys and she didn't know who to trust. She nervously glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see Birol. She decided to walk into town and call Mr. Melrose. She took a step in the direction of the road when a cramp had her doubling over. A second one brought her to her knees. No she thought I can't lose the baby. "Oh Lee, I need you." She whispered as darkness closed around her. She lay on the hard asphalt of the Crystal Springs Inn parking lot, the full moon illuminating the purple bruise on her left cheek and her blood soaked blouse.

Lee and Billy approached Amanda's room with caution and found the door standing open. Lee's heart sank, Amanda would never leave the door open. Both agents pulled their weapons, Billy peaked around the door frame and motioned to Lee that no one was visible. He edged into the room prepared to fire if necessary. Lee leaned against the wall in the hallway and took a deep breath before entering his wife's room. Billy stepped out of the bathroom "No one is here." Lee took in the appearance of the room. The bed covers were messed up, like there had been a struggle. There were a half a dozen blouse buttons scattered on the floor near the bed. Lee felt sick. Billy glanced at Lee before walking over to the video camera and ejecting the tape. "We need to watch this, maybe it will help in finding Amanda." Billy said turning to leave the room. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed stopping suddenly. "What?" Lee asked turning to follow Billy's gaze. He immediately saw the blood splatter on the wall by the door. "It's Amanda's" Lee whispered remembering the dream. "She is somewhere outside." He said running out of the door. "Lee wait." Billy cried hurrying after him. The two agents followed the blood trail to a side door and exited the inn. Outside in the parking lot Lee spotted a figure on the ground. He ran over and dropped to his knees, taking his wife's limp body in his arms. His hands shook as he felt for a pulse, finding one he breathed a sigh of relief. "Billy call an ambulance." He shouted. He looked her over and noticed her blouse was missing all of the buttons revealing a pink lacy bra. A surge of anger ran through him as he realized someone, probably Birol, had ripped his wife's blouse open. His gaze traveled lower revealing her blood soaked blouse. He pushed the blouse aside to examine her wound. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a hanker chief, which he pressed to her side in an effort to stop the steady flow of blood. "The ambulance is on the way" Billy said as he placed a fatherly hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, Amanda is strong and a fighter." Lee just nodded. He cradled Amanda in his arms "I'm here Amanda. I love you." He said burying his face in her hair. He could hear sirens approaching. He willed them to hurry. Billy removed his jacket and covered Amanda with it. The ambulance pulled into the parking lot, cutting the sirens. Two paramedics got out and hurried over, Lee reluctantly let go of Amanda so they could work on her. It took a few minutes to start an IV, strap her to the stretcher and load it into the ambulance. Lee jumped in behind the paramedic as his partner slammed the door and hopped behind the wheel. Lee reached for Amanda's hand as they sped out of the parking lot with lights flashing and sirens screaming.

Lee paced back and forth in the ER waiting room. Patience was not his strong suit. "Sit down Lee, you will wear a hole in the carpet." Billy said. Just then Francine came into the waiting room, "How is Amanda?" She asked. "We don't know yet. " Billy said. "Did you find anything when you checked the surveillance tapes at Lee's apartment building?" Billy asked. Lee stopped pacing and focused his attention on Francine. "Yesterday, Amanda let herself into your apartment, she was there about ten minutes. After she left Birol entered your apartment, he was there about twenty minutes and when he left he looked like the cat who swallowed the canary." "Anything else Francine?" Billy asked. "Billy can I speak with you in private?" Francine asked avoiding Lee's intense gaze. "What is it Francine?" Billy asked. Francine looked between the two men and sighed. "I searched Lee's apartment and I found a home pregnancy test, it was positive." Lee sank into the nearest chair. "Pregnant. Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. Amanda is having my baby he thought. He jumped back up and began pacing again. What if Amanda had lost the baby when she was shot? He thought. A middle aged women in a lab coat stepped into the waiting room "Mr. Stetson?" She asked. Lee turned "Yes" "I am Dr. Moore." She said walking towards the threesome. "I have been treating Amanda King." "How is she?" Lee asked "The bullet grazed her left side, I have stitched up the wound. She has a nasty bruise on her left cheek, it appears she was slapped." "Amanda is pregnant, is the baby ok?" Lee asked anxiously. "She was dehydrated when she arrived, which could explain why she was experiencing cramping." Lee looked worried "will she lose the baby?" "It is still a possibility, however at the moment the pregnancy remains intact." Dr. Moore assured him. " I want to keep her overnight and I have called in an OB doctor to check her and the baby. "She is awake and asking for a Mr. Melrose." "I am William Melrose, Amanda's supervisor." Billy said pulling his federal ID from inside his jacket. She will be moved to a room soon, but you can see her now. Follow me." Dr. Moore replied. "I am going with you." Lee stated.

Amanda lay on the hospital bed trying to stay awake until she was given a phone to call Mr. Melrose. Where is the doctor? She thought. I told her it was a matter of national security. Her hands came to rest across her lower abdomen. Thank God the cramping had subsided. She hoped the doctor was right about the reason for the cramps, that she was just dehydrated. She sat up and let her feet dangle off the bed. A wave of dizziness swept over her. She took a couple of deep breaths. Okay Amanda you just have to walk into the hallway and find a phone and then you can rest. She told herself. She reached out and grabbed ahold of the IV pole and pulled herself to a standing position. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady herself. She heard the door open, her eyes flew open and she stared in amazement as her husband rushed to her. "Amanda get back in the bed." Lee demanded. Amanda sat back on the bed and swung her legs up on the bed. Lee covered her with the blanket, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Amanda, I was so worried." He whispered caressing her bruised cheek. Tears filled Amanda's eyes as she threw her arms around him. "Lee I was so scared. Addi Birol was in my room. "I know. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Lee said his voice cracking with emotion. "Lee, I have something to tell you." Amanda said. Lee smiled and let his hand rest on her lower abdomen. "Amanda, I know about the baby and I'm thrilled!" He said leaning in to brush his lips against hers. Just then Amanda heard someone clear their throat. She looked past Lee and saw Mr. Melrose standing in the doorway. "Mr. Melrose, sir. I didn't see you." "That is alright Amanda. How are you feeling?" "Fine, sir. Addi Birol has escaped from prison!" Amanda exclaimed "We know and we will capture him. I promise." Billy said firmly. "Why don't you get some rest and then I will debrief you." "Okay." Amanda said yawning. She squeezed Lee's hand. "Stay with me" she murmured. "You bet I will, Mrs. Stetson." Lee said. Billy stood in the doorway observing his two agents. They really love each other he thought smiling to himself. Putting these two together was a great idea.

Lee sat beside Amanda's bed, watching her sleep peacefully with her hands resting on her lower abdomen. He scooted his chair closer to the bed and held her hand. He had failed Amanda. He was supposed to protect her, and he didn't. Addi had gotten to her again. He needed to know exactly what Birol had done to his wife. Amanda started to stir "hmmm" she murmured. Lee reached out and gently stroked her bruised cheek. "Lee" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning" Lee said. "You're really here." Amanda said reaching for his hand intertwining their fingers. Amanda took in the appearance of her husband. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in a chair all night. He looked exhausted and his eyes looked haunted. She knew what was bothering him. He felt he had failed to protect her. "Lee none of what happened is your fault." He looked away staring at the door. "Lee look at me" Lee stood and began pacing running his hand through his hair. "Amanda I vowed to protect you and I didn't" I let that bastard get you not once, but twice!" "I had a dream on the airplane, I saw you running in the moonlight. The dream came true right down to the purple bruise on your left cheek and your blood soaked blouse." Amanda stared at him in shock. After a few minutes she said "You had a premonition." Lee nodded his head yes. Just then there was a knock on the door and then Billy peeked his head in "Can we come in?" Billy asked "Yes" Lee and Amanda said in unison. Billy came in followed by Francine. "Good news!" Billy said "Addi Birol was picked up early this morning and is back in prison." "That is great news, sir." Amanda replied. "How did he manage to escape?" Lee asked. "We don't know yet, but I have assigned Francine to investigate." Billy said. "As soon as Amanda is released I need both of you to report to work for debriefing. "Can I still have some time off sir?" Amanda asked. "Yes and Lee can too, maybe you should have a second honeymoon." Billy suggested. "That is an excellent idea!" Lee exclaimed. Billy and Francine said their goodbyes and left. Lee sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you Mrs. Stetson." "I love you too Mr. Stetson." Amanda said wrapping her arms around Lee's neck. "We have not seen each other for a whole month and you have not given me a proper 'hello'." Amanda teased. Lee grinned before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
